X-Men: Apocalypse
X-Men: Apocalypse is an upcoming film. It was announced by Bryan Singer on his Twitter. It will be released on May 27, 2016. Plot * Bryan Singer confirmed the film will take place in the 1980s and feature other familiar characters in their youth. In ancient times, there was a man believed to be the world's very first mutant. He was called Apocalypse, and he was viewed as a god because of his vast powers. Now, he has returned and aims to destroy the current world to remake it in his image. Unless a new team of X-Men can stop him. Trivia * Simon Kinberg explains that thanks to the time-travelling consequences of X-Men: Days of Future Past, history has been altered so that some mutants have turned out differently than in the previous films. This has enabled new versions of old characters to potentially exist and appear in these films (eg Gambit). * Apocalypse will make his debut in 2016, the 30th anniversary of his debut in the X-Men comics (May 1986). * James McAvoy will shave his head for the role of Charles Xavier. Something he wanted to do in the previous films. * According to Simon Kinberg, this will be the final film in the First Class trilogy which, consisted of X-Men: First Class & X-Men: Days of Future Past. * For the role of Charles Xavier, James McAvoy shaved his head. * This will be the first time that the Summers brothers, Scott Summers (Cyclops) and Alex Summers (Havok), appear together in a live-action movie. * Stan Lee appears with his wife for his cameo in this film. * Regarding Alex Summer's Death. **An energy blast could not kill Havok, it would make him stronger. He hasnt shown his absorbing powers in the cinematic universe but he can do that very well in The comics. **Not showing his body is the way of Marvel to “bring back if needed” **In the comic, Apocalypse is always interested in the Summers-Family because they're very powerful and can absorb large amounts of energy (even Cyclops on rare occasions). It's possible Apocalypse knew this, and took him with them, deposited him as a backup plan to Xavier. Apocalypse is always prepared because “while my plans cover millenia, you insects only live for seconds!” **Apocalyse said “''everything will be revealed soon''” and in the very end he says “everything is revealed now”? It would be typical for him to manipulate the heroes by letting them save the day. In the comics, Apocalypse has always expected the heroes to 'win' and planned accordingly. Quotes Apocalypse: (sends the world's nuclear weapons into space) You can fire your arrows from the Tower of Babel, but you can never strike God! Charles Xavier: Alex! Alex Summers: What? Charles Xavier: Destroy it! Destroy everything! Destroy Cerebro! Wreak havoc. Erik Lensherr: Does it ever wake you in the middle of the night? The feeling that one day, they'll come for you? And your children? Charles Xavier: I feel a great swell of pity for the poor soul who comes to my school looking for trouble. Cast * James McAvoy ... Charles Xavier * Michael Fassbender... Magneto * Jennifer Lawrence... Raven Darkhome * Oscar Isaac ... En Sabah Nur / Apocalypse * Nicholas Hoult ... Beast * Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert * Sophie Turner ... Jean Grey/Phoenix Force * Tye Sheridan ... Cyclops * Evan Peters ... Quicksilver * Olivia Munn ... Psylocke * Alexandra Shipp... Storm * Kodi Smit-McPhee... Nightcrawler * Lucas Till as Havok * Ben Hardy ... Angel * Lana Condor ... Jubilee * Josh Helman as William Stryker * Unknown actor as Blob Videos Category:X-Men Category:Movie Category:X-Men Universe